


(it's okay) you're home now

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Member-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sungyeol leaves, Myungsoo lets himself fall apart (because Sungyeol will come home and put him back together anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's okay) you're home now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written days before Sungyeol came back and I was just trying to make fun of Myungsoo when it all spiraled into something like this? Sorry. Also, originally posted in LJ and AFF and I made this and I haven't written anything new but I want to try to post something. Heh.

Five days. Myungsoo opens his eyes.  
  
It makes no difference whether his eyes are open or close; it's just darkness there. Darkness and Sungyeol's bright gummy smile but it's better when he closes his eyes because Sungyeol's face is clearer so he does. He feels his lips lift up at the sides when he hears Sungyeol say his name the way he always does, playful and scratchy and very Sungyeol.  
  
("Someone turn Myungsoo's lights on, please."  
  
"He says no."  
  
"The leader says yes."  
  
Woohyun gets up, shaking his head. He knows better than to argue against Sunggyu.)  
  
  
Ten days. Myungsoo comes out of his room for breakfast.  
  
There's a cup of coffee placed beside his bowl of rice and he doesn't need to breathe in to know the scent that will greet him when he does. But the point is he knows he will smell Sungyeol when he breathes in because Sungyeol almost always smells like coffee even he stopped drinking it for his health and he misses Sungyeol and it's not enough that he sees Sungyeol's smile in his (mind) laptop, phone, camera, and every other gadget that he has. Myungsoo, closing his eyes, inhales and revels on Sungyeol's aroma, almost expecting to see the tower of Infinite when he opens his eyes.  
  
It's like a harsh punch in the gut when he opens them and Sungyeol is not there. Did he close his eyes when Sungyeol appeared?  
  
("Can someone please drag Myungsoo to the table? Why is he just standing there?"  
  
"I think he's imagining things again."  
  
"Who thought of making him the same coffee that Sungyeol makes anyway?")  
  
  
Fifteen days. Myungsoo's been talking to Sungyeol.  
  
When he wakes up, Sungyeol isn't in the kitchen yet, making his coffee and looking out at the window. Being the considerate gentleman that he is, he goes to Sungyeol and tells him his coffee will be ready in a moment. He doesn't check if Sungyeol's awake or not, sure that his soft announcement will do the job.  
  
He works the coffee machine and surprisingly, it does to his bidding. He has never touched it before, afraid to smash it accidentally and face Sungyeol's wrath. Moments later, he is handing a cup of hot coffee to a sleepy Sungyeol, lips expecting.  
  
Sungyeol never disappoints him; Myungsoo feels Sungyeol's smile on his own. "Good morning."  
  
("I'm sleeping with Myungsoo tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sungjong saw him sleepwalking this morning. Apparently, he was tinkering with the coffee maker."  
  
"Are you sure Myungsoo was sleeping? Maybe he was -"  
  
"Myungsoo will never touch that thing if he's conscious. I'm surprised he didn't turn it on."  
  
"Do you think we should tell Dad Jungyeop about him? He gets worse everyday, it's like he's going crazy."  
  
"Myungsoo isn't going crazy, that's just his own way of coping. He functions perfectly when he knows he needs to." Sunggyu looks tired tired tired even as he says it. "He'll be back to normal."  
  
"As normal as he gets, you mean.")  
  
  
Twenty days. Myungsoo frowns when he noticed the light that's passing through the blinds.  
  
He hasn't slept any yet, still thinking about how he will greet Sungyeol when they pick him up at the airport. Surely there's something wrong here. Has so much time since he tucked himself to bed passed already?  
  
Weird, but welcome! They'll be picking up Sungyeol in a few hours and he can't wait any longer than he already has, so he jumps up and goes to his closet, picking out the gray shirt that looks so much like the one that Sungyeol has. Actually, this is Sungyeol's; Myungsoo remembers keeping it in his closet after Sungyeol told him he packed Myungsoo's.  
  
Myungsoo makes omurice for the sleeping members and their manager hyungs who will pick them up and heads to the bathroom.  
  
He can't wait, and he won't.  
  
(Woohyun sends Sunggyu a knowing smile when they enter the kitchen minutes later, plates of omurice served on the table.  
  
"Myungsoo is singing in the shower!" Dongwoo announces happily.  
  
"Of course he is," Sungjong says drily, but his hyungs know he is relieved just as much as they are.  
  
"I have to admit, I kind of missed his cooking when he's in a good mood." Hoya is already munching a spoonful, his head bobbing up and down in approval.)  
  
  
When Sungyeol comes into view the first thing his members notice is not how sunburnt his former alabaster skin is, what they notice is Myungsoo smiling so huge and laughing and waving at Sungyeol's direction, just like he did with Sungyeol's video message. He can't seem to stop moving, like his body needs to run forward and jump and crush Sungyeol with a hug but it hasn't quite reached his brain yet.  
  
Sungyeol hugs Sungjong first when he reaches them, and then Woohyun, Dongwoo hyung, Sunggyu hyung, Hoya hyung. He feels skinnier than he was and Woohyun fusses over it on Sunggyu because Sungyeol is ignoring them now in favor of lightheartedly smiling at Myungsoo who is still trying to process that Sungyeol is here and not just in his mind.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
He's looking directly at Myungsoo's eyes and his smile and his voice and Myungsoo is pretty sure this is real because he's not as creative as Sungyeol, he can't make up a version of Sungyeol this perfect, this breathtaking.  
  
Myungsoo nods vigorously before putting Sungyeol in a headlock, before ruffling Sungyeol's soft hair, before engulfing Sungyeol in a bone crushing hug.  
  
  
Later that night, Sungyeol is tired from the flight and all the things that he did in the island starts catching up to his body. It's warm and comfortable because Myungsoo is pressed close to him and maybe this is why it's always so cold in Belize.  
  
"What did you do while I was away?"  
  
"Nothing, just the usual. Miss you, and then miss you more the next day."  
  
Sungyeol laughs. Of course that's what Myungsoo would do.  
  
"But it's okay because you're here now. Just be here and everything is okay."  
  
fin.


End file.
